lingersfandomcom-20200224-history
Devin Icelasagna
Devin Icelasagna is a female cat and is a main protagonist in Lingers. Devin is one of the main protagonists of Lingers: Ice Adventures and is a major heroine in Lingers series. She is the older sister of Devan Lasagna . Personality: As the reigning queen of Ponyland kingdom, Devin seems calm, reserved, real and - unlike her sister - graceful and balanced. Under this cool and collected appearance, however, Devin is very turbulent; in fact, the Snow Queen was, by a majority of his young life, disturbed by their skills, a feeling that results from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she was heavily imported to Devan and despite being the most mature and cautious of the two sisters, Devin was still very playful and used his magic to have fun and goof off. However, after witnessing his magic almost causing the death of his sister, Devin lived in fear and trauma to a lot of her life as she became very frightened to leave their uncontrolled powers. She therefore chose the isolation of all she cared, including Devan, the assumption that their isolation would protect them from their power. This would eventually result in years of loneliness, sadness, sorrow and pain. Regret gradually take its toll on your well when tragedies struck throughout his life since the accident with her sister to the death of their parents, leaving them both to mourn and grieve alone. Devin's damaging experience through the crucial stages of childhood to adulthood caused his personality to change. She became reclusive, lonely, insecure, emotionally unstable and really depressed. Devin, his powers and nature grew more restrained as the years passed, slowly shaping it to the queen other cold heart saw it to be. When given a chance to rest and relent, however, as seen on the night of his coronation, the true personality of Devin, which is warm, kind, fun-loving, and innocently mischievous emerged - but only for a short time, and restriction. Devin also has a selfless willingness to contribute to compassion for his people. Throughout the film, the Snow Queen actions are driven by the desire to protect his kingdom, and most importantly, his sister, Devan. Unfortunately, this comes with a price, as Devin education would lead one to believe that, for the safety of their loved ones, and for the sake of staying true to who she is as talented person, she is a living disaster should be removed from society. Despite the persistence of Devan to help end the curse, the method of solving the problem Devin forced isolation - that continue to prevail. His determination to solve their problems through the singularity is higher failure Devin, driven by their anxiety and traumatic childhood experiences. Although a benevolent person and giving, Devin suffers from emotional instability due to years of keeping their emotions bottled up. When your strong emotions are triggered, Devin often loses control over his emotions that can create dangerous situations for yourself and others around you. An example is when Devan reported that she had unknowingly plunged Ponyland in an "eternal winter," she started to panic when he realized he had brought harm upon his kingdom, which made her lose control of both their emotions and powers, resulting in ice blasting his chest and striking Devan heart. But perhaps the prime example of this was when the Ponyland guards Duke tried to assassinate her and Devin realizes she has no choice to fight back, and, unable to control his anger, will self-defense to fight back in order more aggressive, almost pushing a man off the edge of his ice palace and pinning another to the wall with icicles. Devin reveals a side released to his personality. No stress or fear of hurting others, the queen is strong and fearless, yet with an air of elegance still around it. Based on this aspect, it has confidence in their abilities and accept them as a part of it, not worried or frightened by its restrictions. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of your fears and embracing each other, Devin decides to abandon what was meant to be so that she can be free to be herself. While expressing this, Devin proves that it is remarkably creative and strong geometry (his ice castle is made entirely of geometric figures), and a young daring willing to reject their own destiny as Ponyland Queen for choosing their own freedom as and to protect people in Ponyland of his powers. After his return to power as reigning monarch of Ponyland, the unique personality of Devin, not mastered since childhood, makes a return. With a warm, welcoming aura, Devin rules his kingdom with a genuine smile, and spends most of his free time using their skills for the pleasure of herself, her sister, and the whole kingdom. As seen in the episode Lingers Frozen (an episode that is Frozen parody), this Devin's personality aspect not only maintained but strengthened, as the short strongly exhibited lighter side of Devin how to have fun, and extremely dedicated to his sister, but she kept his sense of elegance, vitality and compassion. However, it has also become a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to event planning. Family: Devan Lavagna (sister) Trivia: *In history where Abigail told Devin is a Ponyland's queen, do not know their current status, if it is still a monarch or not, the more likely she and Devan renounced his ways of royalty and are currently normal girls. *In this film portray Devin Icelasagna as the Snow Queen, to have ice powers and is also portrayed as an anti-heroine because of its low acts. *Besides its appearance and personality is similar to the Queen Elsa from Frozen, Devin is also similar with various characters and is one of the Snow Queen parodies: *Unlike like most adaptations (particularly the 1995 and 2012 versions) portray it, this version of the Snow Queen is not a villain, as the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale, though still the main antagonist not it was intended to be evil. In addition, the fairy tale involved an evil trolls (implied to represent Satan) the construction of a mirror that he will use to connect all evil, only to break accidentally it in the process, and one of the shards to stop beating Kai. The Queen was based on a woman Hans Christian Andersen personally hated for being astute and far. *This version and the Frozen version are not villains are portrayed as anti heroes. *Elsa, Devin Icelasagna and the Snow Queen of the same name in 2005 anime are the only two incarnations of the character to be portrayed as heroic characters. *If this is the case, Devin is the first heroine of the film Lingers to be based on a female antagonist and a male protagonist of the source material, and the first false antagonist on schedule. *Devin is a perfect example of an antagonist hero, since it is definitely a hero, but behaves antagonistically way in order to keep Devan away for their protection. It also unwittingly drives the conflict, accidentally creating a winter in the middle of summer, when she flees to the mountains to be isolated in an attempt to protect all other powers. *Devin is one of the characters of the series that has more to do with ice or winter. *Devin also categorizes under both anti-villain and Anti-Hero (although more with the latter) as she does ugly things, but for a noble cause (anti-villain), but also acts as a hero who lacks certain aspects of heroes traditional. *Devin is similar to Itachi Uchiha from Naruto and Elsa from Frozen. Both are older siblings who have elemental powers and behave antagonist way towards their younger siblings (Devan, Anna and Sasuke, respectively) for their protection. *She and Devan has some things in common: *Both are royalty. *Both are sisters. *Both have whose names are of male origin. *Both are based on characters that are antagonistic in this case Devin is based on the Snow Queen. *Both look like Anna and Elsa from Frozen respectively as their actions and ways. Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Sisters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rich Characters